1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a shoe adjustable to properly fit a wearer's heel, midfoot, forefoot and toes.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A preliminary patentability search in class 36, subclasses 95, 97 and 105 resulted in the following patents: Gunn, U.S. Pat. No. 641,642; Ludwig, U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,720; Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,211; Seurbom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,284; Schneider et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,196; Voss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,013; Rigsby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,085 and 3,057,086; Rigsby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,241; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,651; Cary, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,235; Colby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,103; and Munschy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,468. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.